


The End of the Line

by Grise, Neechu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Français | French, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sort Of, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has Issues, like a lot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: POST-ENDGAME : En 2014, neuf personnes au quatre coins de l’Univers s’éveillent avec des souvenirs qui n’ont aucun sens. Entre changer le futur et le garder intact, pour Tony Stark, l’enjeu est la vie de Morgan. Pour les autres, c’est celui de préserver des milliards d’existences.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Nous sommes ravies de vous présenter cette (longue) histoire, notre première collaboration. Nous espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons eu à l’écrire.  
> Merci à Kitty'scat pour être passée par là avec son plumeau à fautes !  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Une petite poussée, et la pierre roule, roule, et tombe dans un étang immobile. Tandis qu'elle coule au fond pour s'engourdir dans le néant bourbeux, le miroir qui jusque là reflétait le ciel se trouble, et de vague en vague, l'eau vient lécher les bords de l'étang.

Pour la fourmi qui est au bord, c'est comme un terrifiant raz-de-marée.

Alors que se passe-t-il lorsque six pierres tombent ? C'est le début du cauchemar.

.

Le 2 août 2014, calendrier standard terrien, fut un jour exceptionnel pour bien des gens, avec son lot de morts, de naissances, de rencontres et de séparations. Cela dit, pour la vaste majorité des créatures peuplant le cosmos ce fut un jour très ordinaire.

Pourtant, quand un univers sombre, on pourrait croire que cela se remarque.

Tony Stark fut l'une de ces personnes qui ne devaient jamais oublier cette date. Les membres du Conseil de Direction de Stark Industries non plus, d'ailleurs, car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'actionnaire majoritaire s'écroule en hurlant, la chair du bras droit brillant comme une braise.

Bruce Banner, qui se situait quelques étages plus haut dans le laboratoire privé que Tony Stark avait mis à sa disposition dans la Tour Avenger, tomba en arrière, le corps secoué de spasmes. Par chance pour les infrastructures de New York et sa population, l'inconscience dans laquelle il plongea ne s'accompagna d'aucune pigmentation verte.

Natasha Romanoff, dans une ville d'Europe de l'est, fut prise de convulsions et s'effondra dans les bras de Clint Barton qui s'assura de la maintenir sans pour autant l'entraver, attendant que la crise passe. Quand les mouvements cessèrent, il bascula sa tête en arrière et vérifia que le coeur battait toujours. HYDRA garderait ses secrets quelques jours de plus. La santé de Nat était une priorité.

Wanda Maximoff était assise près de son frère, et ils ne disaient rien. L'un des jumeaux pensait à un passé douloureux, l'autre à un futur plein de vengeance. Lequel pensait quoi, ils n'auraient pu le dire exactement. Sans un bruit, elle tomba en avant, dans un affaissement de son corps, mais Pietro la reçut dans ses bras, toute l'angoisse du monde sur son visage.

Jane Foster se réveilla à une heure compliquée, ce qui est quelque chose avec laquelle on apprend à vivre quand on a la chance d'avoir été invité dans un observatoire au Pôle Sud. La veille, elle était pourtant très sûre de s'être endormie à Londres, dans les bras de son fiancé. L'évanouissement qui suivit presque instantanément l'empêcha de se perdre en de plus amples conjectures.

Stephen Strange opérait un patient quand un tremblement de tout son être et une vague de nausée le saisirent soudainement. Il n'eut que le temps de se détourner avant de tomber, inconscient, dans son propre vomi. L'anecdote devait plus tard bien faire rire les collègues de l'orgueilleux chirurgien qui pour l'instant, les yeux révulsés, semblait lutter contre un démon invisible.

Gamora, fille de Thanos, fut littéralement expulsée d'elle ne savait d'où, et tomba à genoux. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit : le Sanctuaire. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait, c'était une falaise sur une planète perdue, et la chute, et les yeux remplis de larmes de celui qui n'était pas son père. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle bascula en avant, s'écroulant de tout son long devant le trône du Titan Fou. Il était vide.

Peter Quill dormait au milieu de ses compagnons de cellule dans la prison de Kyln lorsque de grands cris de douleur s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Les coups qui s'ensuivirent ne le réveillèrent pas d'un état qui ressemblait plus à celui de la mort que du sommeil. Mais il avait arrêté de hurler, et c'était le principal.

Carol Danvers n'était pas sujette aux malaises. Par chance, quand celui-là la prit, elle était à quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres seulement d'une planète tellurique relativement peu hostile. Elle s'y dirigea à toute vitesse et son corps inconscient ressembla à un météore quand il tomba du ciel.


	2. Peter Quill I

Peter Quill ouvre lentement les yeux, battant des paupières, la vision trouble. Son esprit n'est pas tout à fait clair non plus car il lui semble reconnaître la silhouette d'un gars avec le bouclier de Captain America devant lui. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Captain America, mort il y a soixante-dix ans sur Terre, se trouve ici. D'ailleurs, il y a comme un flash, assurément quelques neurones qui crament, et il est à nouveau seul, ce qui est beaucoup plus logique.

Il se redresse difficilement en crachotant, un goût désagréable dans la bouche à cause de la flaque de boue dans laquelle il est tombé de tout son long, et qui a non seulement imprégné ses vêtements mais aussi sa langue. Il se laisse tomber sur les fesses avec une grimace de dégoût et observe le paysage sombre autour de lui. Il est toujours dans cette espèce d'immense bâtiment en ruines et il n'y a aucun bruit en dehors de celui de la pluie et de  _Cherry Bomb_  s'échappant de son casque.

Peter se crispe aussitôt.  _Cherry Bomb_  ? Il était pourtant à peu près certain d'être en train d'écouter  _Come And Get Your Love_.

Il cherche à se relever mais ses gestes sont trop brusques et il trébuche plusieurs fois avant d'être enfin sur ses deux pieds. Cela réveille une douleur vive qui pulse dans tout le côté gauche de son crâne et de son visage. Ce qui signifie... Son sang se glace dans ses veines, réalisant qu'il a été attaqué. Par qui ? Ou par quoi ? Il sursaute avec un petit cri aigu en sentant quelque chose agripper sa botte mais ce n'est qu'un orloni qu'il chasse d'un coup de pied.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » souffle-t-il, confus.

C'est alors qu'il remarque le sanctuaire. Ou plus précisément les portes du sanctuaire, qui sont grand ouvertes alors qu'elles auraient dû être fermées, et bien fermées.

Quelqu'un est passé là avant lui. Probablement son agresseur.

« Merde ! Non, non, non », commence-t-il, paniqué, en courant vers le trésor qu'il est censé récupérer et qui n'est effectivement plus là.

Il le voit, à travers les projections de la carte holographique que lui a fournie le Courtier, un orbe de la taille de la main qui aurait dû se situer sur le piédestal. Il était là, mais quelqu'un est passé avant lui.

Merde !

De rage, Peter s'apprête à jeter son Quad Blaster au sol avant de constater que ce n'est pas son arme qu'il tient entre ses doigts. Pas du tout.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de désactiver la carte, incertain de ce qui est réel ou non. Dans sa main, il tient l'orbe. C'est impossible et, pourtant, il est bien là, niché au creux de sa paume, comme s'il était fait pour ça. Il l'examine sous toutes les coutures et il n'y a pas de place au doute : c'est bien ce qu'il est venu chercher.

Peter range le précieux objet dans sa sacoche sans vraiment se poser plus de questions. Il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il a l'orbe et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Maintenant, il doit retourner au  _Milano_ et dégager de Morag au plus vite avant que Yondu ne rapplique.

.

Il quitte la planète sans embûche, et c'est presque trop calme à son goût.

« T'es salement amoché. »

Peter sursaute sur son siège en criant et se retourne. Une Krylorienne est là et se penche sur lui pour examiner son visage. Il grimace en sentant ses doigts roses effleurer la peau.

« Hé, salut ! Euh... euh...

— Bereet.

— Bereet ! s'exclame-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Je vais être totalement honnête avec toi : j'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là. »

Elle a l'air surprise, et vexée, mais ce n'est pas la première demoiselle qu'il ramène un soir pour l'oublier le lendemain, et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière non plus. Peter la fixe, se demandant s'il aura le droit à une scène mais le visage rosé finit par se radoucir et elle lui propose de l'aider à se soigner, tout en lui conseillant de se laver.

Pour tout dire, il se sent presque enclin à l'apprécier jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde sans sa permission à la communication de Yondu.

Non finalement, elle est idiote, et elle n'aura qu'à se débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer lorsqu'il se sera débarrassé d'elle à Xandar.

.

Xandar est une chouette planète. C'est très cosmopolite, parfois trop d'ailleurs, mais il apprécie que la plupart des dames du coin aient des organes reproducteurs compatibles avec le sien. De plus, sa biologie est assez exotique pour inviter ces demoiselles à en découvrir plus, mais pas assez pour que ce soit vraiment gênant.

Autrement dit, l'endroit parfait pour flirter et plus si affinités.

Il a eu quelques petits problèmes avec les Cohortes de Nova mais tant qu'il garde un profil bas, il devrait être à l'abri.

Il croise une très jolie Krylorienne, bien mieux que l'autre, et qui se montre tout à fait réceptive à ses avances. Ils se donnent rendez-vous plus tard en début de soirée, histoire d'aller manger un morceau ensemble. Mais d'abord, il doit se rendre chez le Courtier.

Le magasin est en vue et il est sur le point d'atteindre la porte quand il sent un violent impact dans son dos, qui l'envoie au sol. Le choc lui coupe la respiration une seconde. Un grand éclat de rire se fait entendre derrière lui et il sent quelque chose sur sa nuque, quelque chose qu'il soupçonne fortement être une chaussure.

« Parfait ! Et quarante mille crédits pour notre pomme ! »

Son agresseur est visiblement très satisfait de lui-même, et sûr de sa victoire. Erreur. Peter se redresse d'un mouvement brusque qui déséquilibre l'attaquant. Il est à peine parvenu à se redresser à moitié qu'il se rend compte que quelque chose s'enroule autour de sa cheville gauche et le soulève sans ménagement.

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton plaintif en apercevant les responsables.

Parmi toutes les créatures qu'il a pu rencontrer et affronter à travers la galaxie, il faut qu'il se fasse attaquer par un raton-laveur et une vieille branche ? Fantastique. C'est certainement l'un des combats les plus crétins dans lesquels il a pu se retrouver. Un coup de Quad Blaster le débarrasse temporairement de la racine qui retient sa cheville. Crétin ou non, il ne laissera pas faire. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que le duo bizarre lui fonce déjà dessus. Cela ressemble à une bataille de comics à travers les rues de Xandar ; à un moment, ils sont littéralement tous les trois en tas, mais il termine tout de même face contre terre, électrocuté comme un bleu.

« Sujet 89P13, lâchez votre arme !

— Oh, merde », jure le raton-laveur alors qu'ils sont déjà encerclés par les astronefs des Cohortes de Nova et il jette son arme au sol avant de lever les mains en l'air.

« Par les autorités des Cohortes de Nova, vous êtes en état d'arrestation », commence à réciter un des astronefs, « pour mise en danger d'autrui et dégradations de biens publics. »

Un officier redresse Peter sans ménagement qui lève les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Rhomann Dey.

« Hé ! s'exclame ce dernier qui ne l'a pas oublié non plus. Mais si ce n'est pas Star-Prince !

— Star-Lord, corrige aussitôt Peter, amer.

— Oh, pardon, Lord. »

Dey se retourne vers son partenaire et laisse échapper un rire en terminant de menotter Peter.

« J'ai déjà surpris ce gars, un petit voleur à la sauvette. Il a même un nom de code.

— Sérieux, mec ! s'indigne Peter. C'est... C'est un nom de hors-la-loi.

— Tranquille, mon gars, dit Dey d'une voix rassurante en tapant son épaule. C'est cool d'avoir un nom de code. Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. »

Peter soupire, défait. Lui qui avait enfin réussi à échapper à Yondu, il allait se retrouver en prison ?

.

Ils sont incarcérés à la prison de Kyln. Peter est furieux et dégoûté, notamment parce qu'il n'a plus son walkman qu'un gardien s'est fait un plaisir d'embarquer. Ce salopard, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

Il apprend que le raton-laveur qui parle et l'arbre s'appelle Rocket et Groot, respectivement. Le premier n'a pas l'air déphasé par le fait d'être dans une des prisons les mieux gardées de l'Empire Nova et songe déjà à une potentielle évasion alors que le second... Il est compris par le premier et il arrive à faire peur à tous les gros bras qui veulent déjà les dépouiller et plus hélas même sans affinité. Apparemment, ces deux-là ont décidé de le défendre et pour le coup, Peter se sentirait presque chanceux et reconnaissant au milieu de cette débâcle, s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici à cause d'eux en premier lieu.

Il sent que les nuits ici vont être interminables, en particulier quand il se retrouve dès la première à même le sol au milieu des autres détenus qui schlinguent des pieds, des aisselles, de la bouche et certainement d'autres parties du corps qu'il estime beaucoup trop près de son visage.

Il observe le plafond en se disant qu'il n'arrivera jamais à dormir au milieu de toutes ces odeurs et de ces ronflements, mais cela a été une longue journée et, finalement, la fatigue l'emporte.

.

Peter se réveille avec un mal de crâne carabiné et l'impression qu'on lui a écrasé une planète sur tout le corps. Plusieurs fois.

« Non mais regarde-le ! s'exclame la voix de Rocket près de lui. Le voilà qui sort tranquillement de son sommeil après avoir fait chier tout le monde comme si de rien n'était !

— Je s'appelle Groot », répond Groot avec une voix étrangement grave.

Peter ouvre les yeux et se redresse d'un coup en ne reconnaissant pas le plafond de son vaisseau. La respiration haletante, il regarde tout autour de lui et ses yeux se posent sur Rocket, qui porte l'uniforme jaune des prisonniers, et sur Groot, qui a triplé de taille depuis hier soir.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? murmure-t-il en se massant le crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à… mais merde, on dirait Kyln, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à Kyln ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à Kyln ? fait Rocket d'une voix geignarde qui est censée être une imitation. Ne fais pas l'innocent, Quill. C'est de ta faute si on s'est retrouvé ici. Tu aurais dû te laisser capturer tranquillement, comme ça Groot et moi on aurait déjà empoché ta prime et je pourrais me faire plaisir en achetant les derniers gadgets dispos sur Xandar. C'est une bande de glands, mais ils ont quand même des trucs intéressants.

— Wow, wow, arrête un instant, Rocket ! le stoppe Peter en se frottant le visage, perdu. Xandar ? Je croyais que Thanos avait rasé Xandar ?

— S'il l'a fait, il a laissé Kyln en place, si c'est pas de la veine pour nous !

— Mais on va s'échapper, pas vrai ? Comme la dernière fois ?

— Hey, mon gars, on ne se connait que depuis hier, alors arrête de faire genre on est potes, compris ? T'es juste du butin pour nous. »

Sur ces mots qui ne veulent strictement rien dire, Rocket sort de la cellule et fait signe à Groot de le suivre en déclarant qu'ils feraient mieux de descendre aller bouffer avant que ce soit trop tard.

Peter, lui, reste assis au milieu de la cellule vide et essaye de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il y a une couille dans le potage. Une grosse couille, même, car il est persuadé que c'est à bord du  _Milano_  qu'il s'est endormi quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar et qu'il est actuellement endormi dans le  _Milano_ , mais cela semble si réel qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

Il décide de se lever et d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Peut-être trouvera-t-il une explication à l'étrange comportement de Rocket et à la taille d'adulte de Groot ? (Ça veut dire que l'adolescence est finie ? Pitié, mon dieu, merci !) La prison de Kyln n'a pas changé. En fait, tout est extrêmement familier et étranger à la fois. Il a l'impression qu'une multitude de souvenirs se superposent dans son esprit.

Une idée le traverse. Une idée stupide, mais une idée quand même et qui expliquerait pas mal de choses. D'ailleurs, quand il y pense, cela ne lui parait pas si stupide que ça.

C'est comme s'il était remonté dans le temps.

Ouais, d'accord, ça a l'air fou dit comme ça, raisonne-t-il en lui-même, mais après tout, il a été ressuscité après avoir passé cinq ans en poussière. Ça aussi c'est fou, non ?

Et s'il est remonté dans le temps, cela veut dire que…

Immédiatement, une image s'impose à lui, et il est traversé d'un élan d'espoir : Gamora. S'il est remonté dans le temps et qu'il se retrouve à Kyln, alors Gamora est encore vivante.

Pourtant, il a beau regarder partout autour de lui, il ne trouve aucune trace d'elle. Il guette une peau verte, des cheveux noirs et rouges, un corps de déesse, mais rien.

« Où est Gamora ? demande-t-il à Rocket en le rejoignant dans le réfectoire.

— La fille de Thanos ? Probablement en train de détruire Xandar. Bref, tu comptes continuer avec tes questions à la con ou on peut commencer à établir un plan pour se barrer d'ici ?

— Va pour le plan », répond Peter en laissant traîner sa voix.

Certes, il veut vraiment savoir où est Gamora, mais Rocket n'a pas l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui et il se dit qu'il est plus prudent de caresser le raton-laveur dans le sens du poil. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui lui arrive et il ne veut vraiment pas perdre Rocket et Groot de vue.

Sans surprise, la petite créature a déjà un plan, et il l'expose sans chercher à tourner autour du pot. Un plan que Peter connait bien car c'est exactement le même que... la dernière fois. Ouais, établir ça comme « la dernière fois » lui paraît être une bonne idée pour l'instant. Ou du moins, c'est plus simple de penser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus.

« Je me charge de la carte d'accès, intervient-il tout de même. La jambe du vieux, c'est hors de question. »

Merde, ça lui avait coûté trente mille crédits cette histoire. Pour une blague, en plus, alors que Yondu n'en avait mis que quarante mille sur sa tête. C'est con à dire, mais ça l'avait vexé.

« Ah, t'es pas drôle, se plaint Rocket avant de se reconcentrer sur leur plan d'évasion. Par contre pour la batterie... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Groot a déjà arraché ladite batterie du pilier et déclenché l'alarme.

« On improvise ! » gueule Peter, fier de voler la réplique à Rocket qui reste un instant la mâchoire ouverte. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui se fait piquer quelque chose…

Ils se séparent, chacun de leur côté mais Peter ne part pas tout de suite à la recherche de la carte. La carte est importante, mais même si Gamora n'est pas ici, Drax, lui, doit l'être. Certes, c'est un gros crétin sans cervelle, et peut-être que toute cette histoire n'est juste qu'un cauchemar, mais Peter ne veut pas prendre le moindre risque et il veut garder son gros crétin sans cervelle.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour repérer Drax. Il faut dire qu'il a commencé à dégommer les gardes à mains nues et rigole avec un rire maniaque.

« Drax, je sais où est Ronan. »

Le rire meurt sur les lèvres du colosse, qui se dirige vers lui d'un pas menaçant. En deux enjambées, il l'a atteint et l'a soulevé par la gorge.

« Hey ! Doucement ! »

Les pieds de Peter battent l'air mais le regard de Drax est féroce et il serre davantage ses doigts autour de son cou.

« Où est-il ? »

Peter s'agrippe au poignet de Drax et le fixe en écarquillant les yeux, incapable de respirer.

« Réponds ! »

Et de parler, aussi. Bordel, pourquoi Drax était-il obligé d'être toujours aussi con ?

Peter s'efforce d'essayer d'articuler, et montre sa gorge du doigt en faisant des mouvements de sourcils qu'il espère compréhensibles pour Drax, ce qui n'est pas de la tarte. Soit parce qu'il s'est lassé, soit parce que deux neurones se sont enfin connectés, après ce qui semble être un temps infini, Drax relâche la pression autour de son cou et ses pieds touchent enfin le sol. Peter est haletant, sa respiration est sifflante. Cela lui fait un mal de chien, bon sang et même s'il y a urgence, il commence par reprendre son souffle à longues goulées.

« Il n'est pas ici. Il est dehors. »

D'accord, c'est stupide. Mais ne mâchons pas les mots, Drax est stupide. Pitié que ça fonctionne, songe Peter. Et effectivement, le visage de l'autre homme change, devenant encore plus terrifiant. Peter se retient de crier victoire.

« Ronan est dehors ?

— Ouais, c'est ça, et nous on va dehors. Je veux le buter, se précipite-t-il de répondre. Toi aussi t'as un problème avec le gars ? »

Drax hoche la tête.

« Okay, parfait ! Bon, écoute, mes potes et moi on est en train de se barrer d'ici et on aurait bien besoin de muscles en plus pour nous aider. Viens et en échange je te conduirais à Ronan. Qui est dehors. »

Peter n'est pas certain que tout cela ait vraiment du sens mais, par chance, c'est Drax, alors il ne retient que l'essentiel, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

L'homme n'est pas surnommé le Destructeur pour rien, et il lui facilite drôlement la tâche pour se frayer un chemin à travers de la prison en révolte. C'est lui aussi qui arrache la puce d'accès du bras d'un des gardes, et eurgh, tant mieux, Peter n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le faire sans vomir. Après ça, rejoindre Rocket et Groot s'avère presque facile, même s'il a des remontées de déjeuner à chaque fois qu'il voit Drax agiter la carte sanguinolente. Il est sensible, d'accord. Il y a beaucoup de nouveautés dans sa vie, là tout de suite, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu affecté, c'est normal. Ça ne fait pas de lui une femmelette pour autant.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, Rocket réussit à accéder à la tour de guet et à désactiver la gravité artificielle. Comme dans ses souvenirs aussi, les paroles échangées sont navrantes. Rien de bien surprenant quand on considère les loustics impliqués.

« Et c'est parti pour une évasion dans les règles de l'art ! Passez par la case Yondu et touchez quarante mille crédits. »

Peter n'est pas sûr d'apprécier cette version du Monopoly.

« Okay, Rocket, je sais qu'on a eu des premiers échanges un peu musclés, mais écoute-moi : j'ai un deal à te proposer.

— Un deal ? » La voix de Rocket est méfiante. Intéressée, mais méfiante.

« Ouais, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre, reprend Peter en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sincère possible.

— Bien sûr qu'on peut s'entendre, fait remarquer Drax. Personne n'est sourd ici. Sauf lui, je n'en sais rien, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'oreilles.

— Je s'appelle Groot !

— Et moi, je m'appelle Drax.

— Chut, fait Peter. Chut. C'est important, là, alors chut. » Pour appuyer son propos il a porté les doigts à sa bouche.

« Non, ça s'appelle des lèvres, le corrige Drax.

— C'est pas la peine d'essayer de parler avec lui, tu sais, dit Rocket. Son peuple est complètement terre à terre. Les métaphores leur passent au-dessus de la tête.

— Rien ne passe au-dessus de ma tête. Mes réflexes sont trop rapides. Je l'attraperai. »

Peter a presque envie de pleurer. De rire ou de consternation, il ne sait pas vraiment.

« Bref, pour reprendre le sujet, quand vous êtes venus m'attaquer, j'étais en route pour aller revendre une babiole. »

Rocket a un rire hystérique.

« Une babiole, Quill ? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de tes babioles ? On essaye de se barrer de la pire prison de Xandar, je te signale.

— Je sais, je sais ! Mais écoute, et si en sortant d'ici, tu ne me livrais pas à ce gros radin de Yondu... Je pourrais éventuellement te laisser venir avec moi pour revendre cette babiole. Elle vaut plus que quarante mille crédits, crois-moi.

— Ah ouais. Combien ? »

Peter sourit en dedans. Les mots qu'il s'apprête à dire vont être comme un coup de poing.

« Quatre milliards, déclare-t-il en feignant l'indifférence.

— Quoi ? » hurle le raton-laveur en s'étranglant, manquant au passage de tous les tuer.

Même secoué comme un prunier, Peter a un rictus satisfait. C'est toujours aussi facile d'amadouer Rocket.

« Tu m'as bien entendu », dit-il en guettant le moment où le  _Milano_  devrait apparaître dans les hangars.

Et le  _Milano_  est là, comme prévu, et Peter se sent étrangement soulagé même si cela réveille une certaine angoisse au fond de lui. Et s'il avait laissé Gamora en arrière, après tout ? Il chasse rapidement cette pensée. Non, elle est trop célèbre pour passer inaperçue.

« Là ! crie-t-il en pointant son vaisseau adoré du doigt. C'est le  _Milano_  ! Le vaisseau orange et bleu dans le coin, c'est le mien. »

Leur escapade en tour de guet les a menés aussi loin que possible, et malgré son utilité indéniable pour forcer les portes, ils n'iront pas plus loin avec.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend ! » déclare Rocket, et ils s'empressent de s'exécuter, se précipitant sur le dépôt pour récupérer leurs affaires. Peter sort sa caisse, et vérifie rapidement les numéros adjacents. Ce ne sont pas les affaires de Gamora.

Alors qu'il fait un rapide inventaire de ses possessions, il découvre sans surprise que son walkman n'est pas là non plus.

« Hé, ils ont roulé mon pantalon en boule, se plaint Rocket. C'est pas poli ! Regarde, ils ont même plié le tien.

— J'ai un dernier détour à faire, déclare Peter tout en s'habillant, sans s'embarrasser d'écouter ses plaintes.

— Quoi, encore un autre enfant de Thanos à trouver ? Il faut vraiment que tu revois tes fréquentations, Quill.

— Montez dans le vaisseau et décollez, mais restez à proximité, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai récupéré mon walkman.

— C'est quoi cette merde ? Ça vaut combien ?

— C'est pas une merde, de un. Et de deux, ça coûte rien du tout. Prends mon sac, l'orbe est dedans. Mais ne partez pas sans moi, je compte sur vous. »

Rocket est sur le point de faire une remarque mais l'appât du gain le fait taire aussi sec et à la place, il s'empresse de prendre le sac et de s'enfuir en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Peter, lui, part dans le sens inverse, la Pierre de Pouvoir soigneusement planquée dans sa poche en se demandant si cela suffira pour qu'ils ne se barrent pas tous avec son vaisseau. C'est vrai que Gamora n'est pas là pour les menacer de mort mais les quatre milliards promis devraient suffire à motiver Rocket. En espérant que celui-ci vérifie effectivement le contenu de la sacoche et s'aperçoive de l'absence de l'orbe.

Son walkman et la cassette qu'il contient sont à peu près tout ce qui lui reste de sa mère, en dehors du  _Awesome Mix vol. 2_  qui est actuellement soigneusement planqué dans une boîte à bord du  _Milano_. Il ne va pas laisser ce précieux trésor à un crétin de garde.

Il électrocute d'un seul tir de Quad Blaster chaque type qui tente de se mettre en travers de son chemin et assomme violemment cette saleté de gardien qui a osé croire qu'il pouvait s'en servir tranquillement.

Un léger rire s'échappe de sa gorge. Quelle ironie, que ce soit encore  _Escape_  qui tourne. Il accroche l'appareil à sa place, c'est-à-dire à sa ceinture, et achève avec classe sa Grande Évasion.

Il est tout de même très heureux de constater que le  _Milano_  est bien là, en orbite autour de la prison, et il l'aborde avec soulagement. Une certaine bouffée de nostalgie s'empare également de lui. Il pensait ne plus jamais revoir son vaisseau, le  _Milano_  original, celui que Yondu lui avait offert pour ses dix ans  **(1)**. En plus, ce n'était pas juste un M-Ship. Le vieux forban l'avait customisé. Pour lui.

Son petit voyage dans ses souvenirs est interrompu par les braillements de Rocket : « Espèce de petite raclure ! » Le raton-laveur a quitté la place du pilote et s'avance vers lui en le pointant du doigt. « J'aime pas me faire entuber, que tu le saches ! »

Peter haussa les épaules en désactivant son casque.

« Et moi je n'aurais pas aimé que tu te barres avec mon vaisseau. Il fallait bien que je me protège un peu !

— Camarade, les coupe Drax, qu'as-tu été récupérer ? »

Peter le regarde. Tout est différent, mais ils sont pourtant tous exactement les mêmes. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le hasard qui les avait tous rassemblé, mais le destin. Du moins une certaine forme de destin, qui avait été bien bourré le jour où cela avait été décidé.

Il détache le walkman de sa ceinture et le lui donne avant de se diriger vers le panneau de contrôle.

« Tu es un imbécile », déclare Drax, qui ferait bien de se regarder dans un miroir.

Peter lève les yeux au ciel, guère surpris, et entre les coordonnées de Knowhere dans le système d'auto-pilotage en repérant la date du coin de l'œil. Derrière lui, il entend déjà des cliquetis de ferraille. Il soupire profondément et se dirige vers l'origine du bruit où, sans surprise, il trouve Rocket qui commence déjà à désosser son vaisseau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Ne touche pas à ça, dit la bestiole en pointant le dispositif qu'il est en train de construire. C'est une bombe.

— Une bombe ? demande-t-il en feignant d'être incrédule.

— Ouaip.

— Et tu laisses traîner ça là, comme ça ?

— Bah non, j'allais la ranger dans une boîte.

— Une boîte ? Qu'est-ce qu'une boîte va changer ? Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'une boîte peut changer ? C'est une vraie question et ne touche pas à ça ! »

Ça, c'est la boîte du cadeau que lui a offert sa mère quelques secondes avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Le  _Awesome Mix vol. 2_  est encore dans son emballage d'origine. Rocket l'a attrapé et le retourne dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il l'arrache de ses pattes, sans douceur.

« Mais c'est quoi ?

— Ta gueule. Tous, en fait, vos gueules. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Je n'ai pas dit un mot, se défend Drax.

— Je s'appelle Groot », ajoute Groot.

Peter laisse échapper un cri de pure frustration. Sérieusement, si tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, il aimerait bien se réveiller maintenant.

Il pointe Drax du doigt.

« C'est faux. Tu viens de dire un mot. Plus d'un même. Et c'est là tout le problème. À partir de maintenant, je te demande bien aimablement de garder ta bouche fermée et, Groot, tu as raison, je suis à bout de nerfs. On vient de s'enfuir d'une foutue prison, qui ne serait pas à bout de nerfs ?

— Je s'appelle Groot.

— Oui, Groot, j'irai me reposer tout à l'heure. Merci.

— Et si mon nez se bouche complètement et que je ne peux plus respirer, est-ce que je pourrais ouvrir la bouche ?

— Oh, oh, depuis quand tu comprends Groot ? »

Peter se frotte le visage, se concentrant sur ses paupières. Il se sent très fatigué.

« Drax, je voulais simplement dire que tu n'étais plus autorisé à parler. Ni chuchoter, ni crier. Plus un mot, pas une seule onomatopée, que dalle. C'est mon vaisseau, cela fait donc de moi le capitaine, point barre. Et... »

Il laissa tomber son bras, las, en baissant son regard sur Rocket.

« J'ai dû élever un adolescent grognon. Le vocabulaire se ressemble.

— J'ai rien compris et je m'en tape », déclare Rocket en haussant les épaules.

Merde, il n'a même pas l'air impressionné ! Pourtant, Peter n'est pas peu fier de sa maîtrise du Groot.

« Le  _Milano_  se dirige déjà vers notre destination. Je vais... Ouais, j'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix cinq minutes.

— Où on va ? demande Rocket. À qui tu dois vendre la boule de métal ? Tu nous a pas menti pour les quatre milliards ?

— Cinq minutes, Rocket, gémit presque Peter en s'éloignant. Cinq minutes ! C'est trop demander ?

— Quatre milliards, mec, tu serais pas curieux, à ma place ? Comment un type aussi pathétique que toi peut trimballer un machin pareil ?

— J'ai des relations, ça te va comme réponse ? Maintenant je peux être peinard cinq minutes ?

— Vas-y, vas-y, je suis pas du genre à empêcher quelqu'un d'aller chier. »

Peter s'arrête et bugue un instant, les sourcils froncés, se demandant comment Rocket en est venu à cette conclusion. Cela dit, ça ne lui parait pas être une si mauvaise idée.

« Ouais, c'est ça, vous approchez pas, la nourriture de la prison m'a vraiment pété le bide. Je risque d'infester tout le vaisseau.

— T'es dégueulasse, Quill. »

Peter se marre et termine de se réfugier au niveau inférieur du vaisseau où, enfin, il se retrouve seul et où il se laisse tomber sur sa couchette.

C'est difficile de savoir sur quoi concentrer ses pensées en premier, comment les organiser. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, vraiment pas, et cela n'aide pas à sa concentration.

Cela pourrait être un cauchemar, un genre de rêve lucide où il revit sa vie passée, mais sans Gamora parce que Gamora...

Peter ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez avec l'impression que quelqu'un a réussi à passer son poing au travers sa poitrine et serre son cœur de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts. Okay, penser à Gamora pour le moment est une mauvaise idée. Il doit se concentrer, réfléchir à ses prochaines actions si cette situation absurde doit s'éterniser.

Au cas où il se retrouve réellement dans le passé. Il a vu la date. C'est exactement la même date, quasiment la même heure à laquelle il se souvient s'être échappé avec tout le monde. Ça n'explique pas comment ils seraient retournés dans le passé, ni pourquoi il est apparemment le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Rocket lui a bien raconté comment, pendant les cinq ans où ils avaient tous disparu, il a rejoint les Avengers, et comment ils étaient partis dans différentes époques du passé pour récupérer les Pierres de l'Infini. Il avait parlé de devenir plus petit qu'un atome et d'entrer dans le royaume quantique à l'aide d'une machine. Peter le croit, sérieusement, mais il n'y avait pas ce genre d'engin à bord du  _Benatar_. Pas de DeLorean non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est le genre de détail qui ne s'oublie pas.

Bref, s'il est retourné dans le passé, il n'a aucune idée de comment cela a pu arriver. Et ce qu'il comprend encore moins, c'est pourquoi tout le monde est là sauf Gamora.

Sa gorge se serre alors qu'une vague explication se forme au fond de son cerveau. Il aimerait la stopper, mais il ne peut finalement pas s'empêcher de se poser la question : est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle est morte ? Les morts, il le suppose, voyagent encore moins dans le temps que les vivants. Est-il condamné à revivre un passé où il ne rencontrera jamais Gamora, tout en gardant son souvenir gravé dans la mémoire ? Ça semble terriblement injuste et cruel.

.

**(1)**  C'est canon. Yondu a véritablement offert le  _Milano_  à Peter pour ses dix ans... Papa gâteau, va !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de traduction : Nous avons conservé le nom anglais du vaisseau de Peter, le Milano, traduit dans la VF en Milan, car dans le canon ce nom n'a pas été donné en référence à l'oiseau mais bien au crush d'enfant de Peter, Alyssa Milano.


	3. Bruce Banner I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de traduction : N'ayant pas accès aux films en VF, nous ne sommes pas sûres des divers tutoiements et vouvoiements entre les personnages. Si l'un(e) de vous a la volonté et le temps de nous éclairer, nous lui en serions très reconnaissantes ! Sinon, nous espérons simplement que cela ne perturbera pas trop votre lecture.
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos ! :)

Lorsque Bruce se réveille, c’est avec la sensation de s’être pris un immeuble sur le crâne, des fondations jusqu’aux derniers panneaux du toit, sans en oublier une seule brique.

La lumière est douloureuse, et il faut un instant pour que son champ de vision  soit à peu près clair et net. Le lieu est familier, il y a passé tellement de temps qu’il pourrait sans doute en dessiner le plan de tête, mais c’est aussi profondément absurde, car c’est un lieu qui a disparu depuis des années.

Que fait-il dans le vieux laboratoire de Tony, dans l’ancienne Tour Avengers ?

Il porte sa main à son front et fronce immédiatement les sourcils. La main dans son champ de vision est petite et d’une couleur chair à laquelle il n’est plus habitué depuis longtemps. Immédiatement, il se relève et se regarde des pieds au torse, guettant son image dans les panneaux vitrés du laboratoire. C’est la silhouette de Bruce Banner, voûté par le poids d’un pouvoir qui le dépasse.

« Hulk ? » fait-il, tâchant d’atteindre au fond de lui l’alter ego qu’il a passé tant de temps à haïr. Il y parvient immédiatement, et il ne lui faut qu’une seconde pour comprendre que Hulk est aussi troublé et incertain que lui.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? fait-il à voix haute.

— Vous avez perdu conscience, docteur Banner », répond la voix de JARVIS, ou plutôt celle de Vision, ce qui n’a pas de sens parce que Vision est mort, et Bruce tourne sur lui-même en cherchant la silhouette de l’androïde.

« Vous semblez désorienté, fait la voix qui vient du plafond, souhaitez-vous que j’appelle un membre du personnel soignant ou bien encore que je procède à un scanner corporel ?

— Vision ? tente-t-il, incertain.

— Souhaitez-vous un test visuel ?

— Je… Non. Non. Tu n’es pas Vision ?

— Je suis JARVIS, docteur Banner, une interface parlante d’intelligence artificielle mise au point par Monsieur Stark. »

Bruce hésite entre hurler de rire et hurler de terreur. Ça n’a strictement aucun sens. Que fait-il dans l’ancien labo de Tony avec JARVIS ?

Immédiatement, tout un tas d’hypothèses lui viennent à l’esprit. Wanda pourrait être en train de lui jouer un drôle de tour, il pourrait être dans une simulation hypnotique d’un ennemi, il pourrait être sous l’effet de drogues, sans doute d’origine extra-terrestres si elles ont réussi à assommer Hulk, il pourrait être dans un rêve, même !

Il pourrait… beaucoup de choses. Il pourrait même avoir voyagé dans le temps. Après tout, il a appris de première main que ce n’était pas si improbable.

Finalement, il se met à rire, un peu hystériquement. C’est sûrement une simulation, et certainement pas de quelqu’un qui lui veut du bien, mais il doit admettre que c’est très bien fait.

Il se pince la chair, suffisamment pour avoir mal. La douleur est réelle, ce qui n’a rien de rassurant dans un monde où il est à la merci d’il ne sait quel pouvoir.

Il tente de se rappeler ce qu’il faisait avant de s’évanouir. Il était ici même, en train de plancher sur des algorithmes pour le projet de défense globale de Tony, mais il était aussi en train de discuter avec les Avengers sur leur rôle dans cette époque troublée. Non, voyons, il n’était pas dans le labo, _le laboratoire n’existe plus_ , il était dans le nouveau centre Avengers que la Fondation Stark avait fait reconstruire. Et pourtant, il était dans ce même laboratoire.

Les deux souvenirs se mêlent jusqu’à n’en être plus qu’un, à peu près flou. Fébrilement, il catalogue ses souvenirs les plus récents qui deviennent de plus en plus inconsistants, comme de la fumée, comme des rêves, jusqu’à ce que dans une clarté presque réconfortante, il voie Steve sur la plateforme de transport, la valise contenant les Pierres à la main.

« JARVIS, fait-il en s’attendant à entendre une énormité : Peux-tu me confirmer le lieu, la date et l’heure ?

— Vous êtes dans la ville de New York, état de New York, États-Unis d’Amérique, dans la tour Avengers au 70 étage, dans le laboratoire personnel de Tony Stark. Nous sommes le samedi 2 août 2014, calendrier standard et il est actuellement 17 heures 31 minutes, heure locale. »

Ça n’aide définitivement pas pour l’hystérie, se dit Bruce qui lâche un autre rire nerveux, au fur et à mesure que l’ampleur de la situation devient de plus en plus absurde.

« Et où sont les autres ? demande-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel genre de réponse il doit s’attendre.

— Vous voulez dire les autres Avengers, docteur ?

— Oui, c’est cela, les autres Avengers.

— Monsieur Stark est dans l’aile médicale », Le cœur de Bruce se serre, et il a envie de crier tout à coup. C’est cruel. Il ne sait pas s’il doit cette petite reconstitution à son propre esprit ou à un ennemi, mais c’est cruel. Tony a sans doute été son ami le plus cher, celui qui comprenait son intelligence, celui qui tentait de protéger le monde, et de le protéger lui-même, de ses crises de colères vertes. « Le capitaine Rogers est à Manhattan. » Steve, c’est moins pénible. Mais ça l’est tout de même un peu. « Localisation de Thor, Hawkeye et Black Widow : inconnue. »

Ça l’atteint comme un coup au plexus, encore plus douloureux que Tony. Tout ici lui rappelle Tony, il était évident que son nom allait être évoqué, et dans un sens il s’était préparé, mais là...il se demande s’il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer comme un petit garçon. Black Widow.

Nat.

Bien évidemment, si un esprit, le sien ou celui d’un tiers, doit le torturer, parce que tout ça c’est une forme élaborée de torture, autant l’accepter, il a gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

« Qu’arrive-t-il à Tony ? demande-t-il, pour tenter de se distraire, même si c’est une distraction presque aussi cruelle.

— Monsieur Stark s’est évanoui cet après-midi pendant la réunion du conseil des actionnaires de Stark Industries. Il a été immédiatement transféré dans l’aile médicale où des analyses sont en cours.

— Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

— Vous avez une autorisation de niveau S, vous avez actuellement accès à toutes les zones de la Tour, exceptés celles réservés exclusivement à l’usage de monsieur Stark, ainsi que le quatrième parking souterrain, déclare JARVIS. Dans l’état actuel des choses, je ne peux cependant pas garantir que vous puissiez avoir accès auprès de monsieur Stark.

— Le quatrième parking ? Pourquoi spécifiquement le quatrième parking ? » Se concentrer sur les détails insignifiants. Trouver la faille.

« Il est en rénovation. Le port du casque est obligatoire.

— Oh.

— Vous ne portez pas de casque, signale JARVIS, serviable comme toujours. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse apporter un ?

— Non, ça ira.

— Alors vous ne pouvez pas accéder au quatrième parking. »

Un autre rire, grinçant. Décidément, cette histoire devient de plus en plus ridicule et il ne sait pas combien de temps il va le supporter : ses nerfs sont déjà à vif.

« Je vais voir Tony », déclare-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il doit justifier ses actions dans une simulation à une entité électronique qui n’existe plus depuis des années, mais le faisant tout de même.

Il a fait quelques pas en direction de la porte, quand JARVIS lui annonce : « Docteur Banner, vous avez un appel sur la ligne sécurisée.

— Accepte-le », dit-il machinalement, se demandant s’il va avoir la réponse à ses questions. Peut-être que l’entité qui contrôle le rêve ne veut pas le laisser sortir du laboratoire ?

« Doc ? fait une voix qu’il identifie immédiatement comme celle de Clint, c’est vous ? » Il y a un ton d’urgence et de tension dans sa voix.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il, tâchant de rester calme. Hulk en lui s’agite de plus en plus.

« Oui, je vous appelle juste pour vous dire les _trdelník_ ici sont délicieux et pour vous demander si vous voulez qu’on vous en rapporte une boîte.

— Pardon ?

— Non, ça ne va pas bien ! Pourquoi j’appellerai ? Les _trdelník_ étaient beaucoup trop sucrés, c’est une astuce pour couvrir le goût du beurre de mauvaise qualité, et Nat est dans cirage depuis une presque une demi-heure.

— Blessée ?

— Non, elle s’est juste évanouie d’un coup, sans crier gare.

— Convulsions ?

— Au début. Ça s’est calmé au bout de 56 secondes.

— Son cœur bat toujours ?

— Merde, oui, il va bien.

— Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

— Rudná, près de Prague, c’est charmant, très vert. Une seule boulangerie, je ne recommande définitivement pas les _trdelník_. Potentiellement une base d’HYDRA dans les parages. Et plus concrètement, là, nous sommes dans une grange.

— Il faut que tu l’emmènes à l’hôpital, Clint. Une demi-heure, c’est… je ne veux pas t’alarmer…

— Merde, merde, merde. Ta gueule, doc. Oh, putain, elle reprend conscience, hey, Nat, hey, la belle, qu’est-ce que tu nous as fait… ? »

Et c’est comme un murmure dans le fond, la voix basse et chaude de Natasha, un peu rauque, mais parfaitement audible.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Bruce doit se retenir de crier dans le laboratoire vide, fou de panique et de soulagement. Et puis il se rappelle que tout ça n’existe pas et il ferme les yeux, serrant les poings de rage.

« Elle va bien, elle a l’air même en pleine forme. Selon elle, elle se porte comme un charme. » Encore un murmure. « Elle ne se rappelle pas s’être évanouie. Elle me demande ce qu’on fait là. Nat, on est à Rudná. Tu es tombée dans les pommes.

— Si elle ne se rappelle pas, c’est sûrement le cœur », dit-il machinalement, professionnel. Il ne faut pas qu’il laisse la colère gagner. « Je recommande qu’elle aille se faire examiner tout de suite. Ça a l’air d’être un évanouissement suite à une arythmie et ça, ça peut être très mauvais. »

Crise cardiaque, mort subite… Il n’imagine que trop. Puis soudain, il entend qu’on change d’interlocuteur au combiné et il réalise qu’il n’est pas prêt.

« Hey, doc. » Les jambes de Bruce sont en gelée, son cerveau est aux abonnés absents. « Tout va bien. »

Tu es morte à Vormir, a-t-il envie de hurler, tu es morte à Vormir et je n’ai pas pu te dire au revoir tout comme je n’ai jamais pu te dire que je t’aimais parce que je suis un sale lâche, et je t’en prie, je t’en prie, sois vivante.

Il maudit son esprit, il maudit cette illusion beaucoup trop réelle, et des larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux.

« Rentre », murmure-t-il, et il se glace en l’entendant répondre simplement : « D’accord. »

Elle raccroche et Bruce s’autorise une crise de panique comme il n’en a plus eu depuis des années.

Il a peur, son cœur bat dans sa poitrine à en exploser et il a l’impression d’étouffer, tandis qu’il est parcouru de sueurs froides. C’est juste à la fois si absurde, et douloureux, et absurde, et triste, et ironique, et est-ce qu’il a dit absurde ? Il ne sait pas qui est responsable de tout ça, mais il va s’assurer d’avoir sa peau, et pas d’une manière douce.

La sensation s’atténue, même si la colère reste, vibrante et tendue au fond de son esprit, prête à éclater en vert.

Il s’autorise quelques respirations avant de prendre une décision sur ce qu’il doit faire. L’appel est arrivé quand il a déclaré vouloir sortir du laboratoire. Que se passera-t-il s’il essaie à nouveau ? « Je vais voir Tony, répète-t-il.

— Très bien, docteur. » La voix de JARVIS est comme dans son souvenir, peut-être un peu plus froide et détachée que celle de Vision mais néanmoins parfaitement courtoise.

Les portes du laboratoire s’ouvrent dans un glissement silencieux et il se retrouve dans le luxueux appartement en attique de Tony, qui surplombe la Tour Avengers. À travers les larges baies vitrées, New York devant lui brille sous le soleil d’août. C’est si étrange de se retrouver là après toutes ces années…

Il avance d’un pas précautionneux, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace, prêt à se battre.

Mais le chemin jusqu’à l’aile médicale est tout à fait tranquille, et même s’il doit demander l’étage à JARVIS, il y arrive sans encombre en quelques minutes, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive.

Les deux étages que Tony a réservés aux soins dont pourraient avoir besoin les Avengers sont déserts, et il se demande s’il y a quelqu’un d’autre dans ce monde mais au détour d’un couloir, il voit une porte devant laquelle attendent plusieurs personnes, notamment une silhouette qu’à sa chevelure de feu, Bruce identifie aussitôt.

« Pepper, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, que s’est-il passé ?

— Bruce, merci d’être descendu », dit la jeune femme en le voyant, et en lui saisissant les mains, un geste d’une familiarité dont il a perdu l’habitude. Pendant près de cinq ans, Tony s’était construit un paradis dans un monde en dérive et il avait laissé ses anciens amis à la porte.

« J’ai entendu dire qu’il s’était évanoui… ? » Il presse ses mains. Elles sont chaudes entre les siennes, et elle a l’air très réelle.

« Oui, s’exclame-t-elle, ça s’est passé d’un coup, et son bras s’est mis à briller. Oh je suis sûre que c’est sa maudite armure ! Il fait toujours des folies avec ! Il m’avait promis de les détruire, pourtant, il m’avait promis que tout ça c’était fini ! » Des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux clairs, et Bruce se retrouve à lui tapoter l’épaule d’un geste maladroit.

« Je suis sûr qu’il ira bien, c’est Tony… offre-t-il en guise d’explication.

— Justement, c’est Tony ! Et s’il était en train de payer tous les excès faits pendant toutes ces années ? Ce n’est plus un jeune homme ! »

Bruce ne mentionne pas le fait qu’il a lui-même un an de plus que Tony et qu’il a fait aussi nombre d’excès. Il faut dire que ce n’était tout simplement pas le même genre.

« Oh, ces armures… ! » reprend la volcanique rousse en marchant de droite à gauche. Elle se tord les mains, la colère mais aussi et surtout l’inquiétude clairement peintes sur son visage.

Elle ressemble à la vraie Pepper, c’est troublant. Ses cils clairs ne font presque pas d’ombre sur sa peau.

Alors qu’il va prendre l’initiative d’entrer, juste pour voir ce qui va se passer, la porte s’ouvre, et un docteur dont il se rappelle vaguement le nom apparaît : « Il s’est réveillé. Il se plaint d’une douleur au bras droit, mais en dehors de ça, il assure qu’il va très bien. Physiquement, il a effectivement l’air d’aller bien, l’électro nous assure que le cœur est en pleine forme mais d’un point de vue psychologique, il semble un peu désorienté. Il demande si la bataille a été gagnée et si cette fois, je cite ‘ce fils de pute de Thanos est bien mort ?’ ça vous dit quelque chose ?

— Pas vraiment, répond Pepper en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Bruce sent son estomac se nouer. Bruce ? ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, vous avez combattu un certain Thanos ? »

Finalement, il hausse les épaules. Qu’importe ce qu’il peut dire à une Pepper qui n’existe pas ?

« Oh cet homme ! Il me désespère ! Il ne devrait pas se battre tout seul ! Peut-on entrer le voir, docteur ?

— Oui, mais ne le fatiguez pas surtout. »

Pepper entre, et il la suit, presque machinalement.

Tony est sur le lit d’hôpital, et il déborde littéralement d’énergie et Bruce ne s’attendait pas à se prendre une telle claque. Il a l’air si… jeune.

« Pep ! s’exclame-t-il en la voyant, Pep, tu vas bien ! Merci mon dieu, s’il t’était arrivée quelque chose, je ne me serais jamais pardonné de t’avoir construit cette armure. Et Bruce, je vois que tu as décidé de ne plus détruire systématiquement toutes les portes ? Sympa d’avoir renoncé au grand format vert pour venir me rendre visite. »

Non, Bruce ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça fasse si mal. Il s’appuie, le dos au mur, un support nécessaire pour ne pas s’écrouler.

« Tony, il faut que tu arrêtes avec ces armures, déclare aussitôt Pepper en s’asseyant au bord du matelas et en lui prenant la main.

— Oh ma chérie, tu peux me croire, c’est terminé désormais. Je sais que je dis ça à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci, c’est la bonne. Et je sais que j’ai aussi déjà dit ça avant, et de toutes manières, je t’ai déjà à peu près tout dit, mais tu dois reconnaître qu’on pouvait difficilement faire plus gros que Thanos et… Comment je suis encore en vie, au fait ? »

Pepper jette un regard de détresse à Bruce, comme pour lui demander s’il a une idée de quoi Tony parle, et même si c’est le cas, il préfère pour l’instant rester en retrait.

Il observe, il entend, et il amasse de la colère. Quand ça sortira, ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir.

« Tony, tu t’es écroulé en plein milieu d’une réunion. Et Thanos… Je ne sais pas de quoi ou de qui tu parles, franchement. »

Les yeux de Tony s’agrandissent, et il pâlit.

« Tu plaisantes, n’est-ce pas ? C’est une espèce de blague ? Bruce, elle plaisante !

— Tony… » commence Bruce, qui n’a d’autre choix que de répondre à une question directe, mais Tony ne l’a pas attendu, il est en train de se lever, en train d’arracher de sa poitrine les électrodes, et si Pepper ne se précipitait pas pour l’en empêcher, la perfusion subirait le même sort.

« Tony ! Mais calme-toi, enfin, tu dois rester couché, tu…

— Morgan ! crie Tony. MORGAN ! Tu as gagné, ce n’est plus la peine de te cacher, Papa abandonne. Sors de là, ma puce ! FRIDAY, trouve Morgan ! » Puis à Pepper, la saisissant presque avec brutalité : « Où est-elle ? OÙ EST MORGAN ? »

Le beau visage de la rousse reflète l’incompréhension la plus totale, et une certaine peur. Bruce sait que tout ça est une simulation, mais il ne peut pas laisser quelqu’un se faire brutaliser devant lui.

« Tony, intervient-il, arrête, tu lui fais mal ! »

Au raffut, le docteur est rentré, accompagnés de deux infirmiers, et Bruce se rappelle soudain son nom, Hitch.

« Monsieur Stark, calmez-vous ! » Il fait un signe et un infirmier sort en courant tandis que l’autre et Bruce retiennent Tony qui veut bondir hors du lit.

« Ma fille ! Donnez-moi ma fille !! FRIDAY ! Trouve-là, tout de suite ! » Sa voix s’est presque brisée, alors que les sanglots lui montent à la gorge.

C’est un autre genre de torture qu’avec Nat, mais c’est presque aussi cruel. La personne responsable de tout ça connaissait bien Tony, parce que Bruce ne peut pas croire que lui-même ait construit cette réalité. Rendre la vie à Natasha et à Tony est un fantasme qu’il a caressé et que son esprit capturé dans il ne sait quel piège pourrait rendre concret, mais certainement pas s’il s’agissait d’enlever sa fille à Tony. Non, ça c’est quelqu’un d’extérieur qui l’a voulu. C’est peut-être un faux Tony, mais ça le bouleverse tout de même. Tony pleurant sa fille sur un lit d’hôpital, c’est une image avec laquelle il ne voulait pas vivre.

Pepper s’est rapprochée du docteur et lui demande tout bas ce qui se passe.

« On dirait qu’il délire, répond celui-ci. Monsieur Stark… n’a pas de fille, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, répond la rousse.

— Et Friday ?

— Je ne sais pas », continue Pepper. Puis avec une petite pointe d’amertume : « Peut-être la mère de l’enfant ? »

Bruce n’a pas lâché Tony.

« JARVIS, dit-il le plus calmement qu’il peut afin que Tony se rende compte du nom qu’il prononce, peux-tu nous donner des nouvelles de Morgan ?

— Aucun Morgan n’est spécifié par défaut. Il y a actuellement 19 employés qui répondent au nom ou au prénom de Morgan dans l’enceinte de la Tour », l’informe obligeamment l’intelligence artificielle.

Tony a relevé sa tête, et ses yeux sont pleins de grosses larmes qui coulent le long de son visage.

« JARVIS ? répète-t-il avec incrédulité. JARVIS ?

— Monsieur ? répond poliment l’ordinateur.

— Je… » Tony est en proie au désarroi, et finalement demande : « Confirmation de la date et de la localisation.

— Nous sommes le samedi 2 août 2014, dans la chambre 37 de l’aile médicale de la tour Avengers à New York. »

Tony passe une main sur son front.

« C’est impossible, murmure-t-il. C’est impossible. » Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser cette réalité qu’il se sent incapable d’affronter, et les larmes lui reviennent aux yeux.

Bruce ne comprend que trop bien sa détresse. Ce faux-Tony est prisonnier comme lui d’un cauchemar et il n’attend qu’une chose, qu’il s’arrête. Le docteur a beau savoir que rien de tout ceci ne peut être réel, ce n’est pas suffisant pour l’apaiser et le consoler.

Bruce s’approche du docteur Hitch, qui discute avec l’un des infirmiers, l’autre s’assurant toujours que Tony reste là où il doit être, c'est-à-dire dans son lit. Pepper est retourné à son chevet.

« Tony, veux-tu me parler de Morgan ? dit-elle doucement. Ou de Friday ? Tu pleures à cause de cela ? »

Mais Tony Stark est un génie, dans cette illusion comme dans la réalité. ( _était_ , se corrige Bruce avec un serrement de cœur. Il ne doit pas oublier cela, c’est crucial. Tony _était_. Parce que Tony n’est plus. Oh le responsable de tout cela, il va le tuer de ses propres mains, sans passer par Hulk.)

« Je… ne sais pas, Pep. J’ai fait un rêve vraiment très réel où nous avions une fille, et je pense que je n’arrivais plus à discerner la réalité de la fiction pendant un instant. Une hallucination. Mais je vais mieux. » Il ajoute, s’adressant au docteur Hitch, d’un ton qui se veut désinvolte mais qui ne trompe pas Bruce : « Il va me falloir une IRM, doc. Un scanner aussi. Quelque chose a peut-être pété là-dedans. » Il tapote son front du doigt, et on pourrait croire à son sourire, si les larmes ne continuaient pas à couler.

Tony a réagi du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Appeler plus longtemps une fille qu’il n’a pas encore eue ouvrirait la porte aux soupçons de maladies mentales. Cela dit, de l’extérieur, Bruce admet que ça ressemble remarquablement à un épisode psychotique.

Une question se glisse alors dans son esprit, une question à laquelle il n’avait même pas pensé et qui pourtant semble évidente : si ce que Tony a ressemble à un épisode psychotique, alors que dire de lui ?

Ce n’est pas impossible, analyse-t-il froidement. Le cerveau reste mystérieux  par bien des aspects et il est peut-être en train de se payer la crise de schizophrénie du siècle ou encore quelque chose d’autre. La psychiatrie n’a jamais été un champ de recherches sur lequel il s’est beaucoup penché. Il serait peut-être temps de s’y mettre.

« Nous allons commencer par un calmant, monsieur Stark », déclare le docteur Hitch à un Tony qui n’arrive toujours pas à contenir ses larmes. D’une manière assez surprenante, Tony ne cherche pas à s’en défendre, bien au contraire, il hoche la tête.

Depuis l’instant où Bruce est entré dans la pièce, il a l’air d’avoir pris dix ans. Ironiquement, à peu près l’âge qu’il avait à sa mort.

Il s’approche du lit et presse l’épaule de Tony, qui ne semble même pas le sentir puis fait un signe à Pepper et s’éclipse.

Dehors, il s’arrête quelques secondes pour souffler. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais il pressent que le retour à la réalité sera très douloureux. Et dans un sens, le pire reste à venir.

.

Incapable de se souvenir du but immédiat des algorithmes sur lesquels il travaillait, n’ayant de toutes manières pas la tête à ça, Bruce passe deux heures sur Internet à naviguer sans but. Les informations défilent à toute vitesse devant l’écran, depuis la tempête tropicale Bertha, en passant par une sentence à l’encontre de la banque d’Amérique jusqu’à la crise en Crimée, et plus, bien plus, des dizaines d’autres informations qu’il n’a pas le souvenir d’avoir mémorisées. C’est surréaliste. C’est à la fois la semaine dernière et il y a dix ans. Il en a le vertige à un point qu’il en vient presque à oublier ce qu’il attend avec une impatience fébrile. Pour passer le temps, il regarde à quoi ressemble ces fameux _trdelník_. Il lui faut l’aide de JARVIS pour trouver l’orthographe impossible de cette pâtisserie dont il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais entendu parler.

« Quinjet en approche, arrivée estimée dans deux minutes et quatorze secondes », annonce JARVIS tout à coup, et Bruce se demande ce qui va se passer, s’il va résister à l’envie de pleurer qui le prend déjà rien qu’à l’idée de revoir Natasha.

C’est atroce à dire, mais Tony a eu une belle mort. Une mort digne de l’homme qu’il avait toujours cherché à être et qu’il était devenu. En mourant, il a sauvé l’univers et le monde lui en est reconnaissant. Nat… est morte quelque part sur une planète perdue au bout de l’univers, un sacrifice que tout le monde semble avoir oublié. Aucune des morts de cette guerre affreuse n’était juste, mais celle de la jeune femme semble la plus injuste du lot. Ou alors, c’est parce que c’est lui, tout simplement, et qu’elle était elle, et qu’il y avait entre eux trop de non-dits et d’actes manqués pour qu’il ressente autre chose que la sensation d’un immense gâchis.

Et tout à coup, il est trop tard pour penser, pour analyser, pour tout, parce que le Quinjet est là, sur la terrasse. Deux silhouettes ne tardent pas à se glisser à l’extérieur de l’habitacle, et même à cette distance, il discerne parfaitement la démarche un peu chaloupée de Clint de celle ondoyante et légère de Natasha.

Ça fait mal, il veut s’arracher le cœur et il entend au fond de lui l’écho du Hulk qui cherche à identifier la menace, persuadé qu’une telle détresse ne peut être que le résultat d’une blessure physique.

Ça fait mal, et il marche au devant d’eux en se demandant pourquoi il va au devant de cette souffrance. Quand ils sont à portée de voix, il entend Clint dire : « C’est gentil de venir nous accueillir, mais visiblement elle est tout à fait en forme. » Bruce ne le regarde même pas. Devant lui, il y a Natasha, qui avait baissé les yeux et les relève pour mieux croiser les siens et dit tout simplement « Salut » de sa voix un peu rauque et si ensorcelante. Son sourire est le même que dans ses souvenirs et, pourtant, elle est encore plus belle.

Bruce ne peut tout simplement pas résister, c’est trop, il a la sensation qu’il va s’évanouir mais de joie cette fois-ci et il ouvre ses bras pour enlacer Natasha, pour s’accrocher à elle et se noyer jusqu’au bout dans cette illusion qui lui ramène la jeune femme.

« Waouh, fait Clint, plus que surpris. C’est le jour des câlins gratuits et personne ne m’a prévenu ? Je vous préviens, je veux le mien aussi. »

Bruce se recule un peu trop précipitamment pour s’éloigner de Nat, conscient d’à quel point le geste est inapproprié, mais Clint a refermé ses deux bras sur eux, les maintenant enlacés. Il tapote dans le dos de chacun et se recule.

« Voilà, câlin pour tout le monde. Qu’est-ce qui nous vaut l’honneur ?

— Je… tu étais morte », dit-il finalement à Natasha, incapable de mentir. Le visage de l’espionne se trouble, et son sourire s’affaisse un petit peu.

« Elle m’a l’air vraiment très vivante pour une morte, fait remarquer Clint.

— Je vais bien, confirme Natasha. Mais je crois qu’il serait plus sage de faire un examen au cas où. »

Clint a les yeux qui ressemblent à des soucoupes. Il est de notoriété publique que Natasha n’aime pas les docteurs et ne se soumet à une visite médicale qu’en cas impératif.

« Je suis sûre que Bruce peut m’examiner, pas vrai ? » ajoute-t-elle en regardant le docteur dans les yeux avec intensité.

Le regard de Clint va de l’un à l’autre, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l’incrédulité.

« D’accord », dit-il, puis pour faire bonne mesure, répète une deuxième fois : « D’accord. Vous savez que la seule explication cohérente que je trouve là tout de suite, c’est que vous couchez ensemble ? »

Natasha a pris la main de Bruce et l’entraîne vers l’ascenseur.

« Et franchement, continue Clint, je me sens un peu abandonné et trahi !

— Console-toi en te disant que tu es le premier au courant », lui dit Natasha en entrant dans l’habitacle. Les portes se referment sur la mine ahurie de l’archer.

« Nat, je… » Mais l’espionne a mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Les murs ont des oreilles, Bruce », dit-elle simplement, et il se rappelle soudain que JARVIS monitore l’ensemble de la Tour, à grand renfort de caméras et de micros.

Ils sont silencieux tout le temps du trajet, mais Nat ne lâche pas sa main.

.

Ils se sont installés dans un coin d’un petit coffee shop qui, vendant du café bio et issu du commerce équitable, semble penser que cela justifie les prix exorbitants marqués à la craie sur un grand tableau noir derrière le comptoir. Coincés l’un près de l’autre sur des minuscules poufs d’où il a l’impression de déborder, Bruce écoute distraitement la voix de Billie Holiday s’élever dans le petit local.

Ils n’ont pas prononcé un mot, si ce n’est pour passer commande.

« Donc toi aussi, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle d’entrée de jeu, en battant un rythme sur la table en bois sombre. « De Thanos, et du reste… »

Bruce hoche la tête, silencieux, et porte la tasse à ses lèvres.  

« Est-ce que nous avons gagné ? Est-ce que tout le monde est revenu ?

— Oui, et oui.

— Des morts ?

— Que tu connaissais, Tony. »

Elle mordille un instant sa lèvre inférieur. « Clint, il va bien ?

— Oui. »

Elle a un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

— Et bien… Je suis à peu près convaincu d’être victime d’une hallucination, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Je ne me souviens pas d’une attaque ennemie.

— Je suis donc une hallucination ? » Elle continue de tapoter sur la table, et Bruce se saisit de cette main.

« Je donnerais tout ce que j’ai pour que tu ne le sois pas. »

Elle a un sourire indéchiffrable, peut-être triste, peut-être condescendant, et doucement, elle retire ses doigts.

« Toi et moi, on sait que ce train a quitté la gare il y a longtemps, doc. »

Un silence, puis elle reprend : « Moi, je pense que je suis morte, et que je suis au paradis.

— Drôle de paradis…

— Ce sont les années les plus heureuses de ma vie. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Clint ne se souvient de rien, et toi si.

— Tony aussi, déclare Bruce. Il… il se rappelle de Morgan. »

Les sourcils parfaitement dessinés de Natasha se froncent. « Tu as dit qu’il était mort, n’est-ce pas ? Je me souviens, et je suis morte. Il se souvient, et il est mort. Clint ne se souvient de rien, et il est vivant. Si toi tu te souviens…

— Alors je suis mort et nous sommes dans l’après-vie ? » demande-t-il avec incrédulité. Il n’a jamais été très croyant mais après tout, il a rencontré son compte de dieux et de déesses. Notamment celle de la mort, d’ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas, fait Nat, mais c’est possible. J’ai pensé… j’ai pensé aussi que j’avais voyagé dans le temps. »

Bruce secoue la tête. Il y a songé lui aussi mais il n’y croit pas.

« Et si c’est le cas, continue tranquillement Natasha, alors ça veut dire que nous pouvons tout arranger.

— Tout ? » demande Bruce.

Ses doigts fins frôlent les siens. « Tout. »


End file.
